happytreefanonfandomcom-20200216-history
Shine Bright
Shine Bright is episode 25 of season 85 of Happy Tree Friends Fanon. This episode introduces Shiner, a rich seal that's obsessed with being shiny and eating fish. Roles Starring * Shiner Featuring * Sniffles * Cuddles * Flaky * Toothy * Fizzles * Lumpy * Pop * Cub Appearances * Generic Tree Friends * Lifty and Shifty Plot The episode starts with Shiner building a sign for another one of his shows and going back in his house. He goes to the bathroom and goes inside his bathtub and scrubs at his skin until almost every speck of dust is gone, then he goes back outside with some fish to take to the show. Sniffles, Cuddles, Flaky, Toothy, Fizzles, Pop, Cub, and Lumpy, as well as some Generic Tree Friends, are ready to go to Shiner's new show that is starting soon. Fizzles brings soda and liquified popcorn, while everyone else gets snacks from the snack bar. Everyone gets seated and the show starts as Shiner puts his fish in a bucket before he starts the show, Shiner then appears on a pedestal with a star on the top and jumps off of it and into the water. He does many tricks, one even almost kills him (ring of fire) but he gets it at the last second. Lumpy, due to his stupidity, boos Shiner while the others applaud. Shiner is mildly upset at this, but doesn't think much about it as he does more tricks. As the show starts to end, Shiner starts goes into his bucket of fish, however he notices that his bucket is empty. He looks around and spots Lifty and Shifty running off with the fishes, locking the doors and windows so Shiner won't come after them, oblivious to the fact that there are other people in the building. As all of the audience goes to leave they notice that the doors are locked, everyone starts running all over the place trying to find an exit. Meanwhile, Shiner starts to feel weird. His stomach keeps on growling but it sounds really unnatural to him. Like something else is hungry inside of him, suddenly he starts convulsing on the floor and melting into a horrific pile of fleshy seal parts, growling and moaning. Toothy is seen running around in the snack bar looking for a window when suddenly a bright flash of light hits his eyes and he slips and falls into the freezer. A few minutes later the freezer door opens showing Toothy crawling out on all fours. While he is crawling, his arm falls off from frostbite and he dies. Meanwhile, Fizzles is drinking soda and tornadoing everywhere she goes, smashing into Cuddles which cuts his head off, then his head rolls into a back room, containing Shiner in his flesh mode. Cuddles's head rolls into the mound of flesh, then once the head is fully in it, Cuddles's head wakes up and starts screaming as he notices he has become a part of a horrific mass of body parts. Shiner then breaks out of the backroom and starts consuming tons of people, while Pop and Cub run away as they notice a crack in the wall up some stairs that can take them to freedom, but suddenly the crack in the wall starts to leak out some of Shiner's fleshy mass. Pop screams and falls down the stairs, killing them both. Lumpy is still standing there and doing nothing when suddenly Shiner pops out of nowhere. Lumpy boos him, then Shiner roars extremely loud and pounces on Lumpy. Lumpy starts to get consumed by Shiner and as that is happening he gets crushed by the weight of Shiner's mass of flesh. Sniffles is crying in a locker, hoping Shiner won't find him, but suddenly the locker starts to move and crash. Sniffles screams as he noticed that Shiner is consuming the locker with him in it. Sniffles tries getting out, but he is stuck by the weight of the beast. He gets consumed but notices that he is okay. He yells in victory and thinks about how to get out of the mass when suddenly he realizes that there is no air inside the fleshy mass. He screams then starts suffocating as the mass starts breaking open the locker, killing him. Fizzles uses her tornado powers to break out of a wall and run off. Flaky notices the hole in the wall that Fizzles made and sees Lifty and Shifty with the fish still, but suddenly Shiner appears behind Flaky and Flaky screams when she notices that Shiner moves away from her and runs towards Lifty and Shifty instead. Lifty and Shifty then get killed along with the fish they have stolen. Shiner starts to melt back into his normal form and realizes all the chaos he caused, then he looks at Flaky as he sweats and bribes her with 1,000 dollars when all of the sudden his stomach growls and bursts open, revealing all of the people he has consumed, dead. The episode ends with a zoom in on the 1,000 dollars with a red hand (most likely Flaky's) picking it up. Moral "Don't bite off more than you can chew!" Deaths * Toothy falls into a freezer and dies from frostbite. * Cuddles gets his head cut off by Fizzles's braces and then his head gets consumed by Shiner. * Shiner consumes tons of Generic Tree Friends. * Pop and Cub fall down the stairs. * Lumpy gets crushed while getting consumed by Shiner. * Sniffles gets suffocated in a locker while getting consumed by Shiner. * Lifty and Shifty get consumed by Shiner. * Shiner's stomach explodes due to his flesh mode consuming tons of tree friends. Category:Season 85 Episodes Category:Fan Episodes